Mr Bolton's secretary (rewritten)
by ohsnapitzme
Summary: Gabriella got hired to work for one of the most succesful man in New York City. Troy Bolton. She thought working as Troy Bolton's secretary was just about taking care of everything at work. Nothing more. But what if that also meant taking care of his personal life? Gabriella gets thrown into Troy's world without notice. See how she struggles to keep up with the life of Mr. Bolton.
1. First day at work (Rewritten)

**Episode One**

* * *

Gabriella stood now in front of this tremendous building that said..

' _Bolton Enterprise Holdings Inc.'_

Tipping her head back she allowed her gaze to follow the line of the building all the way up to the sky. She was still amazed at how tall it actually was from up close.

She still couldn't quite believe that she was going to work for a company that was presented as a global leader in communications technologies, eco-manufacturing and next-generation farming solutions.

Not only that but she was going to work directly under Troy Bolton. The head of the company. Amazing yet terrifying. It has to be a gift sent from heaven to be hired with no experience at all. Gabriella couldn't help but think she just got lucky to be offered this position right after she finished her degree.

She took one last sip from her cup of coffee before deciding to throw it in the trash bin. Before she headed for the clear-glass doors she glanced at her silver watch resting on her right wrist, noting she was 15 minutes early.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" One of the receptionist behind the desk asked with a polite smile as Gabriella approached. T

"Hello, I am Gabriella Montez. Someone by the name Mrs. Banks is expecting me." Gabriella enlightened. She nodded curtly. "One second please, I shall notify that you are here."

Gabriella waited patiently as the receptionist made a call, informing the person on the other side of the call that she was here already. After merely a minute or so she hung up.

"I was told to sent you up to the top floor. You just got to take one of the elevators up to the 35th floor and you will be greeted by Mrs. Banks herself. The elevators are on your right. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Gabriella shook her head. "That will be all. Thank you very much."

"Have a nice day miss." Gabriella responded with a halfhearted smile and headed for the elevators. She waited for the doors to close but just as they were closing, a hand abruptly stopped it for doing so. A man who seemed to be in his mid-twenties stepped in as well.

He was tall and lanky, wearing khaki pants with a navy colored pullover over a white long-sleeved shirt blouse. In comparison to the men she seen walking around here he looked rather casual. His shaggy dirty blond hair fell just above his eyes, barely revealing his piercing blue eyes.

"Hey." He said smiling as he went to stand beside Gabriella. His smile seemed to be genuine, not that polite or forced kind of smile. Gabriella thought.

Gabriella glanced momentarily at the stranger and responded with a shy and simple 'Hello'.

"You work on the 35th floor?" He questioned with a hint of curiousness. "I happen to come there often but I have never seen you around." He added as a way of explaining his curiosity.

"That is perhaps due to that today is my first day here. Gabriella Montez, Pleasure to meet you." She introduced, sticking her hand out to him.

His lips formed yet another genuine smile as he happily shook her head for a brief second. "Tristan. Pleasure is all mine."

"Could it be your Troy's new secretary?" He indulged.

She nodded, a little suprised. "From today onwards I'll be Mr. Bolton's new secretary."

"Well then, Welcome to Bolton Enterprises Miss Montez."

"Thank you."

The elevator stopped at the 34th floor. "This is my stop. I guess I will see you around then. Have a nice day Miss Montez."

Before she could respond he was already out of sight. she watched as the door closed again, taking her to the top floor.

As soon as she arrived she was met with a pair of green eyes. It was a tall, red-headed woman with a pale complexion who seemed around her late-thirties. She introduced herself as Hilary Banks, Mr. Bolton's receptionist.

"Let me show you your desk Gabriella."

She motioned for Gabriella to follow after her.

"You will be seated in between Mr. Bolton's office and my desk. You are free to come to me for help any time." She gestured to the desk in front of them. "This is it."

It was a modern cubicle which granted her all the space that she needed. It had an L-shaped desk top, colored in cherry and cream with frosted glass.

Furthermore, she had a comfortable-looking chair, a computer was placed on the middle of the desk, on the left just right under the desk were the drawers with a trash bin right next to it.

Gabriella immediately liked her cubicle. It needs a little personal touch here and there but she will definitely manage.

You like it?" Hilary asked.

"Very much." Gabriella admitted with a small grin spread on her face.

Afterwards Hilary gave Gabriella a little tour around the building, introducing her to several co-workers, telling her the do's and don'ts, what was being expected of her and what is like around here.

It took them roughly half an hour before they finally returned to their desk. Hilary disappeared into Mr. Bolton's office, allowing Gabriella to have a moment to get settled at her desk. She dropped her purse and coat on the rear-end of her desk and sat down. Just wanting to explore, she started rummaging the drawers.

"So your first assignment are these files." Gabriella heard Hilary say and looked up over her shoulder. Hilary held out a stack of files.

"Mr. Bolton want you to sort them out. There's a lot more in his office. We haven't had a new secretary for months and no one was able to find time to sort all this out."

Gabriella nodded. "I can surely do that."

"When you're done, you can put it in his office." Hilary placed the files on Gabriella's desk.

"Wait. So I am allowed to just walk right in when he's not here?" Gabriella inquired.

"Of course. You're his secretary. But when he's in his office, you should knock. For courtesy." With that said, she disappeared behind her desk. Here we go, Gabriella thought.

* * *

"How's it going?" Hilary asked.

They had been working for 2 hours or so.

"Uh, It's going just fine." Gabriella replied, flashing a reassured smile.

"Great. How about we take a coffee break for ten minutes or so?"

Gabriella was all too happy to accept. "If you just give me one second.."

"Sure."

"I'm done." Gabriella announced as she picked up the stack of files. "It's all sorted out."

Hilary seemed surprised which caught Gabriella's attention. "What?" Gabriella managed to ask which Hilary just shrugged in response.

"The last one in your position was on it for 2 hours with just one stack of files and you did all of it in what? 2 and a half hour?" Hilary shrugged her shoulders before continuing "Well, she was fired for a reason."

Gabriella nodded briefly, not quite sure how to respond to that.

"I'm going to put this in his office and I will see you at the coffee room, okay?" Gabriella suggested. Hilary nodded in response and off she went.

Gabriella made her way into his office yet again and the sight of it still amazes her. Especially his view of the outside world.

He had big tinted-glass windows which guaranteed you a view on the opposite sky-high buildings, cars and pedestrians below that seems so much smaller from up here and she wouldn't be surprised if she could see her apartment from up here. She thought to herself.

 _Enough._ she told herself, this is not the time to be amazed. She walked over to his brass plated and smoked glass coffee table and neatly put the last stacks files next to the others.

"I already made you some coffee." Hilary mentioned as Gabriella walked into the coffee room.

"Thank you." A smile played on Gabriella's lips as she handed Gabriella her coffee. She took a long sip, savoring the taste of it in her mouth.

"So.. what do you think of your first day?"

"It went pretty well. I am glad my first day isn't hectic as I thought it would be. Because this way I could ease into all this. Especially since this is my first real job ever."

"Glad to hear that."

"So how long have you worked here?" Gabriella asked curiously. "Six years almost." Gabriella's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"That's a long time and you still enjoy it?"

"Weirdly, I do. Most people don't like work in general but I _really_ love my job. That's also because Bolton Enterprises have been good to me all those years. I have none complaints. Except for the food in the cafeteria downstairs."

"Is it really that terrible?" Gabriella asked with a smile. "It is. I warn you beforehand. Been there, done that. Terrible, I tell you."

"Thanks for the heads up."

* * *

"Shall we call it a day Gabriella?" Hilary proposed after she noticed that is was already past working hours.

As Hilary said that Gabriella looked at the time and it made her realize it was already ten past 5. Time flew by very fast it seems. "Yes. Let's go."

They both gathered their stuff such as their purse and coat and headed for the elevator. "I was so nervous for my first day of work. But it turned out really well." Gabriella confessed to Hilary.

"Maybe one of the reasons is that the boss wasn't here. I would be nervous as hell." She added later.

"I looked through your work. You did a great job. Mr. Bolton will surely appreciate it."

"He's coming in tomorrow right?" Gabriella asked as they got into the elevator. "I saw it in his schedule that he's coming back from his business trip."

"Someone is updated already. My compliments. And yes. He'll be here tomorrow. Nervous already?" Hilary teased.

"No..Maybe..I don't know."

* * *

As Gabriella got home she decided to do some research about Troy Bolton. Meeting her boss tomorrow did quite intimidate her and she wanted to know a little something about the people she is working for. The company she is working for.

As she typed Troy Bolton in the search bar of google a lot of links appeared so she just clicked on one and eagerly started reading the column.

About a year ago Jack Bolton, who started the Bolton Enterprises 21 years ago retired from his position. The reasons were unknown to the outside world. Wanting to keep the company in the family he entrusted his lifelong work to his oldest son Troy Bolton making him the head of the company at the age of 28.

Tristan and Tyler Bolton were also immediately introduced into the business world, giving them an important position in the company as well. Tristan the Senior vice president and Tyler the head of the human resources management.

Gabriella was surprised as she saw Tristan's name. What were the odds? She thought. That guy in the elevator was definitely him!

After reading more she found out the youngest Bolton is still in middle school. Trey Bolton.

Later that year the reason for Jack Bolton retiring was revealed. He was suffering from a severe heart condition and wasn't capable of handling stress of managing and directing a multinational coporation like Bolton Enterprises so he had to retire unfortunately.

A photo surfaced of what seems to be of her boss. Troy Bolton. The picture appeared to be from sort of photoshoot.

He was wearing a dark blue-colored suit, his dirty blonde hair was combed back in a sleek hairstyle, bringing all your attention to his beautiful blue eyes. From the looks of it he seems to be fairly tall, lean and muscular. He was posing with his hands in his pockets, his lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes narrowed a bit making him look dark and intense.

He was a handsome man alright. As she scrolled down, a family picture came in sight. The men in the Bolton family were really all handsome. They all featured dirty blond hair, blue eyes they obviously got from their mother, fairly tanned skin and a charming smile that would bring any girl on their knees. Including Gabriella herself.

"Hey Gabs." Zeke, Gabriella's roommate and friend greeted. They met in college and from the first meeting they hit it off pretty quickly. It never evolved to something more than a friendship and Gabriella was glad about that. Zeke was like a brother to her. They are friends for over 3 years now.

Together they moved from L.A. to New York less than a month ago. Zeke got offered a job here and Gabriella was happy to tag along with him. The thought of starting a new in a whole other city appealed to her and certainly in New York there was more chance of her getting a job than in L.A.

"Hey Zeke."

"What are you doing there princess?" He asked as plopped down next to her on the sofa. Gabriella let out a soft sigh. She closed her laptop and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Just researching my boss."

"Oh? What for?"

"I pretty much know nothing about him and I thought as his secretary I might need to know _something._ " Gabriella explained.

"You haven't met him right? Give it time."

Gabriella shrugged. "I guess. What about you though?"

"One of the head chef quit today, I may get the position." He announced. Gabriella stared at her friend, eyes widened. She saw the outlines of a grin starting to appear on his face.

"No way!" Gabriella squealed like a little girl as she embraced her friend in a hug. "You're going to be head chef!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now. I'm a possible candidate like the others assistants." Zeke added. "I just need to prove myself."

"But still! You have been dreaming about this since forever."

Zeke chuckled at his friend's excitement. "I did, didn't I?"

"If I get the job, I'll take you to a very fancy restaurant." Zeke proposed.

"That's a promise." Gabriella exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. Feeling so proud of her friend.

 **END OF THE CHAPTER**


	2. Meeting Mr Bolton (Rewritten)

Episode Two

* * *

"Good morning Hilary." I greeted with a smile as I passed by my colleague, Hilary.

"Good morning Gabriella." Hilary said in return, cheerfulness found in her tone. "Mr. Bolton is already in his office."

I nodded and headed for the coffee room. Suddenly I felt a little nervous having to face my boss for the first time. What if he doesn't like me? I had to make a good impression no matter what, he is my boss after all.

I decided to make him a cup of coffee before I went over to his office.

"He likes coffee right?" I asked suddenly feeling unsure about this matter.

"Who doesn't?" Hilary commented with a little smirk. "Go on."

I took in a deep breath before softly knocking on her boss his office door.

"Come in." I heard a deep low voice say.

I pushed the door open, wide enough for me to walk through. He was standing with his broad back turned towards me, his hand shoved in his pockets, casually staring at the view below him. His posture showed complete confidence. He looked powerful like he owned the world.

"Hello Mr. Bolton." I spoke. I licked my bottom lip before continuing. "I'm sorry to disturb you like this but I thought I should introduce myself properly since we haven't met."

"Right." Mr. Bolton swiftly turned around with his hands still in his pockets. I was met with a pair of intense blue eyes staring directly into my eyes.

"My new secretary." He affirmed.

I felt weak in the knees just by him staring at me.

"Yes." I barely made out. "Gabriella Montez is the name, sir."

I thought of shaking his hands but I saw no signs of him offering his hand as well so I decided not to.

"I see you made me coffee." He observed. His eyes traveled to the cup of coffee in my hands. I steadied my hold on it and nodded.

"Yes sir. I don't know how you take your coffee but I hope this will do." I answered.

He nodded in return. I went over to put the coffee on his desk. I felt his eyes following my every move which made me feel even more nervous if that's possible.

"I have a meeting in fifteen minutes. I want you to also attend and make notes." He enlightened me.

"But of course. That's the meeting with Mr. Anderson, am I right?"

His momentarily surprise shown on his face didn't went unnoticed.

"I looked through your schedule yesterday. Trying to get caught up as soon as possible." I explained to him.

"So far I can't complain Ms. Montez." I couldn't help but smile a little. He kind of complimented me, right?

He slowly walked towards me. I felt my heart beat a little faster. As he came closer I was able to smell his cologne. Not too much but enough for it to fill my nose with such a delighted scent.

He slowly grabbed his cup of coffee from his desk and took a brief sip.

"You also make good coffee. Never had a secretary that made good coffee." He pointed out before putting his coffee back down.

I breathed out in relief. "I'm glad it is to your liking, sir."

"You're dismissed, Ms. Montez. See you in a bit."

With that said he took place in his chair behind his desk. I excused myself and headed out of his office. I let out a relieved sigh as I closed the door behind me and sat back down behind my own desk.

"How did it go?" I heard Hilary ask. As I was about to respond to that we were greeted with a simple hello from Tristan Bolton.

Our heads turned in his direction.

"Good morning." Hilary and I greeted in unison.

"Tristan will do." He insisted. "How did your first day go Gabriella?"

"It went great actually." I replied with little enthusiasm.

"Glad to hear." He replied with a smile appearing on his lips.

"Is my brother in there?" He asked afterwards. I nodded.

"He is. He's having a meeting in 10 minutes or so."

"10 minutes is all I need. See you Gabriella."

He waved shortly before he disappeared into Mr. Bolton's office.

* * *

"Were you able to take notes of everything?" Mr. Bolton asked me.

I stretched out my fingers, trying to shake off the numbness. We just finished the meeting which lasted roughly 2 hours. My fingers were feeling numb from taking notes the whole time but to my relief I was able to follow the meeting effortlessly.

"Yes sir. I will immediately type it out on the computer." I replied. "Please do."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "It was kind of a long meeting, wasn't it?" I commented as we got into the elevator.

He rubbed his chin with his index finger. I noticed that's something he would do a lot. He nodded shortly. "It was. Mr. Anderson is a difficult man when it comes to business. Especially with me."

I frowned slightly. "Has this something to do with the fact that your father entrusted you with the company at such a young age?" I inquired.

"Perhaps."

"Does it bother you?" I questioned further as I rested my gaze on him. He forwarded me a quick glance before averting his eyes to what's in front of him.

"No."

Silence broke out. I wanted to say that I was sorry for his father's condition. Just _something_. It felt rude knowing his father being not well and not say anything about it.

But as I gazed yet again at my boss, I noticed this wasn't the right time. Well, when would it actually be?

Trying to change the subject I spoke again.

"Right now would be perfect for you to take a break sir. You're pretty much occupied the whole day. Not much room for a break."

"I'll skip it. It seems my work has been piled up." He said gruffly.

We arrived at the 35th floor and I properly followed him to his office. I waited for him to get settled behind his desk before asking.. "I will type the notes out on the computer and sent them to you by mail. Is there anything else I could do for you?"

Troy shook his head. "You do just that. Afterwards you can go on a break."

I nodded before heading out until Mr. Bolton called out to me.

"I would like something after all. Coffee." He requested.

"Coming right up, sir."

Few minutes later I returned to his office with his coffee. "Here you go sir." I said, placing it on his desk.

He didn't answer back though as he was too consumed in his work. I decided to leave him to it and left his office without another word.

It didn't take me long to copy the notes. It might have taken me 15 minutes or so. I cached the notes in a file and put it in one of my drawers. I decided to conserve it just to be certain. Just in case I would lose the file on my computer.

Afterwards I mailed the notes to Mr. Bolton, like I said I would.

"Hilary, do you want to go for lunch?" I asked.

"Yes please. I'm starving!"

* * *

"Their food is amazing." Hilary cried out, satisfied.

"I know right? I'm so glad I found this place." I exclaimed.

"How did you find it?" Hilary asked interested.

"When I moved here I decided to take a little tour around the city and I just happened to find this place as I wandered around."

"This is seriously my new favorite restaurant." Hilary stated as she took another bite of her food.

"You should try a restaurant my friend works at. They are also amazing." I mentioned. "I'll take you sometime."

"You better. I love trying new things out. Anything, really." Hilary mentioned.

"Something we have in common." I pointed out.

"So tell me something about yourself Gabs. Perhaps there might be a man in your life right now?"

"No boyfriend if that is what you're asking." I answered with a grin. "You?"

Hilary shook her head, her lips curling in a frown. "Hard time committing myself to someone. I just can't settle for one guy. I'm horrible, right?"

"You're young. There's a whole lot of time left to commit yourself to someone, right?"

"I think so too! My mom says otherwise. She says I'm going to end up alone with 5 cats if I keep this up." Hilary said as her eyes lit up and a laugh erupted from her lips.

Her laugh was somewhat contagious because I found myself erupting in laughter as well.

"She reminds me of my mother. God, how I wished she would stop nagging me about it." I mentioned.

"My mother has set me up with some blind dates in the past. They were _horrible_. One time, she set me up with a guy still living with his mother at the age of 34. He was unemployed, a game freak and made me pay for the dinner!"

I tilted my head back as I laughed again. I'm so glad my mother didn't do this to me. I would have seriously considered killing her.

"She's still trying to set me up though. Then she has the nerve to ask me why I never visit her. This is why."

Hilary shook her head, a soft giggle escaping from her mouth as she seems to think of the memory of her mother.

I found myself coming to like Hilary more and more. We just get along so well. I'm glad I made a friend at work.

"So do you live alone?" Hilary asked as she sobered from her laughter.

"No, I am currently living with that friend that works at a restaurant. His name is Zeke. We know each other for a long time now. How about you?"

"I live completely by myself. Gets lonely sometimes but I also enjoy the privacy, you know?"

I nodded, understanding what she meant.

"So tell me about your friend."

"He's a year older than me. 25 years old. As I said, he works in a restaurant. He cooks like the best, I assure you." I explained proudly. "We been friends for over 3 years now. I met him in college. That sums it up I guess?"

"A roommate who can cook. Good choice." Hilary said with a wink. "It really is." A grin appeared on my face.

Hilary took one last bite of her lunch before she leaned back in her seat. "I'm so full now. My belly is satisfied."

I took a sip from my drink and sighed in satisfaction. "Me too."

"Break is almost over." Hilary pointed out. I nodded.

* * *

I knocked. No answer as I expected.

I decided to just walk in. Bold move, yes I know. I figured he was probably even too busy to respond.

And.. I was right as I noticed him still working behind his desk. He surely hasn't eaten and seems like he didn't even bother to take a coffee break.

Mr. Bolton stopped in the midst of working as he noticed me approaching. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"What can I do for you?" He questioned. I don't know for sure but I imagined a slight annoyance in his tone.

I shrugged it off and I held up the bag with takeout food. "I brought you some lunch while I was on my break. It's Italian food. I know how busy you are but you're still got to eat something."

He sighed. "Thank you but I have to get this done as soon as possible. I won't have time to eat it."

I nodded in understatement. "I know. Here's a solution. How about you go and eat while I finish it for you."

I saw a little hesitance in his demeanor to say yes but he reluctantly agreed to my proposition. He explained to me what exactly needs to be done.

He went to sit down on his sofa and started eating his lunch as I sat behind his desk continuing his work.

We were surrounded with silence. It wasn't something uncomfortable but I couldn't relax just yet.

"I recognized a couple documents with some faults. Several numbers on the report just don't add up. Should I put them aside?" I questioning, glancing at Mr. Bolton.

"Yes. I will look at them later." He replied without offering a glance back.

"How's the food?" I boldly asked him. He looked at me and then focused back on his food.

"It tastes good. Where did you get it?" He asked.

"Downtown. If you liked, I could take you there sometime." I opted to him.

He would probably say no or something like that.

"Tomorrow."

My gaze followed back to him in surprise. A little smile appeared on my lips. He wasn't looking at me back though.

"Yeah sure." I hastily responded.

"You know I wouldn't mind doing this too. If it's something I can do, I will do it. It is my job to do so." I informed him.

"Didn't think of it." He simply said. "Then don't mind if I do."

* * *

Time flew by so fast yet again and it was already almost 6 o'clock. I stared at the closed office door of Mr. Bolton. He still hasn't come out, I thought to myself.

Pretty much everyone has left besides them. Gabriella was off an hour ago but she decided to stay until Mr. Bolton was done. She couldn't possibly go home while her boss is still working even after working hours.

She heard the door open and looked up to see Mr. Bolton standing there, with a surprised look on his face.

"I thought you went home." He stated.

"I would have said something if I did. I was waiting for you to finish. Are you going home now?" I asked. He nodded shortly.

I turned off the computer and grabbed my things. I scurried behind him, following him into the elevator. Within second we arrived in the lobby.

Besides the security guards and the concierge, everyone else was pretty much gone. I noticed my boss nodding at them as a way of saying his goodbye.

"Drive safe." The security guard said as we passed by, exiting the building. I offered the guard a small warm smile.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Bolton." I said smiling and turned around to walk away. Heading for the subway.

"Miss Montez."

I turned around on a spin. "Yes?"

"You're walking?" He questioned.

"Ah, yes. To the subway." I answered him.

His car just pulled up in front of him. Right after his driver stepped out of the car and went to open the backseat door for him.

"Get in." Mr. Bolton said. It felt like he was more demanding it. "Sorry what?"

"I'm giving you a ride." He explained. "Get in."

I did what I was told and got in. I scoot over and right after he sat next to me. The driver closed the door and got in himself.

"Where do you live?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"5th avenue." I answered.

"5th avenue George." Mr. Bolton exclaimed.

The driver nodded and drove us off.

I didn't know what to say so I just stared out of the window. Mr. Bolton's presence felt so intense and I never met someone who could intimidate people just by their presence alone.

Besides that, he was seated so close. I felt his arm now and then rub against mine and his knee touching my leg. He wasn't doing anything really and I felt already so anxious.

We drove in silence for the next 20 minutes.

It was somewhat awkward, not saying anything the whole ride. He didn't bother to start up a conversation and just stared blankly ahead.

Suddenly I felt the car come to a stop and I noticed his driver stepping out of the car. Not much later he was opening the door for me.

I look at Mr. Bolton and he nodded shortly.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Bolton. Thank you for the ride." I said yet again and stepped out of the car.

"See you at work Gabriella." I heard him say. I turned around to see him nod again before his driver closed the door.

"Thank you for dropping me off." I said to the driver. He nodded.

"No problem miss." He got back into the car and I watch them drive away until they turned at the end of the road to the right.

He called me by my name, I said to myself. Surprised? I sure was. He doesn't seem like the person to call his employees by their first name. If I remember correctly, he didn't even call Hilary by her first name.

 **To be continued.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Breathe Gabriella (Rewritten)

**Episode Three**

* * *

I rolled my eyes again. This must have been the hundredth time or something. The woman on the other side of the phone doesn't seem to get the hint. Or I think she doesn't _want_ to get the hint. Either way, I have been going back and forth with her trying to explain as politely as I could that Mr. Bolton doesn't have the time to deal with her.

I don't tell her exactly that. I just pretty it up with nice words in hope she gets the hint somehow but she freaking doesn't! What am I supposed to do then? I think it would not be quite professional for me to tell her to fuck off because Mr. Bolton doesn't want to speak to her right now.

Besides he also made it very clear he does _not_ want to put his work off just to take her call and listen to some rant. His words.

"Miss Sparks." I said with an irritated sigh followed. "Mr. Bolton is a really busy man. We both know that and I don't think he would be making this company as successful as it is to take personal calls every now and then and neglect his work. As someone close to him do you want to see his company fail?"

I hope she's buying it. I hope she's buying it!

I heard her growl in frustration and after a long pause of silence she gave in.

"no. alright, fine. Have him call back."

"Thank you for your cooperation Miss Sparks. You are bringing us a step closer to making this company even better than it is." I spoke with a drop of sarcasm.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" She demanded on a huff. "Not at all. Have a nice day miss."

"You handled that pretty well, I must say." Hilary said with a smirk after I hung up.

"Thank you very much. Though they could have added this to the job description." I said sighing. "I could mentally prepare myself beforehand you know. Or make notes on how to deal with persistent crazy women."

A smirk reappeared on Hilary's face. "Now you are being dramatic."

I returned the smirk this time. "Or am I not?"

"Ready for lunch Ms. Montez?" Mr. Bolton spoke from behind me as he walked out of his office. I nodded.

"See you in a bit Hilary." I grabbed my purse and hurried after Mr. Bolton. No need for the coat, nice weather and all.

"I'll get the car around." Mr. Bolton notified. "We can walk. It's just 10 minutes from here." I suggested. Now I think of it, he doesn't seem like a man who ever takes a walk. _Ever._

"Why walk if my driver can drive us there?" Mr. Bolton inquired. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why drive when you can walk?" I reciprocated.

Mr. Bolton rubbed his chin with his index finger before sighing in defeat. "Then let's walk."

* * *

This restaurant is one of my favorites." I mentioned, trying to stir up a conversation. Mr. Bolton nodded as a response.

 _Not much of a talker._ I thought. Suprise, Suprise.

"What's your favorite restaurant, Mr. Bolton?" I asked.

"Eleven Madison Park." He answered.

As expected he would choose one of the most expensive restaurants in New York. "But this is not so bad either." He added.

I flashed him a smile. "So I took care of that call. You know, the call from Miss Sparks."

"Any problems?"

I shook my head. "No but I was quite surprised that you allowed me to take on a personal call sir."

"Does it bother you?"

"No but-"

"Great. Because my parents are having a party tomorrow and I need you to accompany me." He stated, interrupting me.

My brows furrowed in confusion. "May I ask, why me?" I asked.

"You're my secretary." He simply said.

Not a strong argument. But I give in anyways. "Okay, I guess?"

"I'll text you the details later. Now eat up."

I did what Mr. Bolton told me to. More like ordered me to. "Do you have dress?" He asked all of a sudden.

"For the party?" I asked. He nodded. "I don't know. Depends. Is it something fancy?" He nodded again.

"A cocktail party."

"I don't really have something fancy for a cocktail party. I will go look for something after work." I said.

His phone emerged from his inside pocket from his suit and he seemed to make a call. Apparently he was calling his driver. George was it?

"Hello George. Pick me up at the La Sirena restaurant." With that said, he hung up. "We'll go shopping right now."

"But what about work? Don't you have some work to finish?" I questioned him. "I have also work that needs to be done."

"I'm the boss, remember?" He reminded me.

"Oh well." I muttered. "I'm finished with my lunch."

Mr. Bolton called out to one of the waiters and within seconds there was one at his side. I carefully watched as Mr. Bolton requested for the bill and the waiter wasted no time getting it.

Few minutes later the waiter returned.

"Thank you for eating at La Sirena." The waiter said with smile after Mr. Bolton paid the whole bill. Even if I insisted of paying my own half of it. He was taking none of it.

Mr. Bolton gave a sharp nod in response to the waiter and led me out the restaurant. Just as we walked out the restaurant, Mr. Bolton's driver pulled up. Again, his driver got out to hold the door open for us.

"You first."

Mr. Bolton said and offered me his hand. I gladly took his hand and got in the car. Right after he joined me.

"We're going shopping." Mr. Bolton announced as his driver got in himself.

"Understood." The driver replied.

After a drive of 15 minutes or so, the car stopped. Well that didn't take long. As the driver was about the get out, Mr. Bolton halted him.

"I got it."

Mr. Bolton opened the door himself and got out. As it was my turn, he offered his hand once more. I took his hand while I got out and he closed the door after me.

Mr. Bolton put his hand on my lower back, leading me into a fancy store. Even before stepping into this store I already knew that my bank account may not handle the prizes of those clothes. Well, I didn't object or anything. As we got in, we were immediately met by a saleswoman.

We were greeted by a petite older woman, maybe around her forties something. She pushed a strand of her silky short blond hair behind her ears, revealing the diamond pearls on her earlobe. She introduced herself as Martha.

"How may I help you?" She asked us politely along with a polite smile that reached her eyes.

"I'm looking for a dress for this lady here." Mr. Bolton responded.

I find her gaze settling on me and carefully assessing me from to bottom to the top. Feeling a little uncomfortable I shifted a little.

"What is the occasion?" She finally said, bringing her eyes to Mr. Bolton again.

"A cocktail party." He replied.

"I think we are able to find something pretty for the pretty lady." She gave me a warm smile which made my cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"I am sure you will."

The saleswoman asked us to follow her and so we did.

"Troy?"

Mr. Bolton looked over his left shoulder. As he did, he removed his hand which was still resting on my lower back.

"Veronica." He said, acknowledging the other person with a smile.

The woman called Veronica walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek briefly.

She was tall, blonde, skinny and pretty. Perfectly perfect.

"How have you been?" She asked, sending him a charming smile.

"Good." He said.

 _Again, not much of a talker.._ I thought. I didn't know whether to leave them up to it or not so I stayed where I was. In the corner of my eye I saw the saleswoman do the same. Waiting patiently for Mr. Bolton to finish his conversation.

"So I heard your parents are having a party tomorrow?"

Mr. Bolton nodded in response. "You heard that right."

"You are coming as well?"

"Of course."

"My invitation arrived at the last moment so I haven't had the time to find myself a plus one." Veronica mentioned. _Yeah, right_.

"Mind if we go together?" Veronica asked. "I unfortunately already have a plus one." Mr. Bolton answered.

Veronica frowned. "Who is the lucky lady?"

Mr. Bolton's gaze found me within seconds. I nodded at Veronica. "I am Gabriella Montez. Nice to meet you."

"Veronica Gonzalez." She introduced, not even sparing me a look she continued. "That's unfortunate Troy. Anyhow, I guess I see you at the party. Have a lovely day. " Veronica spoke and walked away with her long tanned beautiful legs.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Where were we?" Mr. Bolton questioned as he turned to the co-worker.

"Right this way sir."

We followed the saleswoman further to the back of the store.

"Do you prefer any color?"

"Red would be lovely." Mr. Bolton answered for me.

"I was leaning towards black, maybe?" I told him. "You know, It's me who would be wearing it."

I instantly regretted being this blunt as his lips formed a thin line and his eyes narrowed down at me. He could be very and _very_ intimidating. And I am not saying this to excuse my answer after…or maybe I am.

"But red is fine." I said quickly as I looked down, trying to avoid his eyes.

"You heard the lady."

Just by hearing his voice I knew he was wearing a smug grin on his face for winning on this matter so easily.

I couldn't help but glare at him. If he noticed then he didn't show it. _What a control freak_. The saleswoman scanned through the stacks of dresses and pulled several out. Before she could say anything Mr. Bolton chimed in.

"We'll try them all."

"Sure. The fitting rooms are this way, miss."

I followed the saleswoman to the fitting rooms. Mr. Bolton sat down on one of these chair in front of the fittings room and leaned back in his chair. He rested his hands on his lap and watched how I went over to the fitting room.

Few minutes later I walked out of the fitting room. I was wearing a strapless vintage red dress up to my knee.

"This looks lovely. But I think we could do better." The saleswoman admitted. Not afraid to speak out her opinion. We both looked at Mr. Bolton for his opinion. For his confirmation so to speak.

"This won't do." He said and I went back into the fitting room and changed into another dress.

I have to admit having your boss see you fitting dresses was making me feel quite uncomfortable. He wasn't looking at _me_ but he was kind of checking me out in some way, right? I opened the door and showed them the other dress. This time it was a bodycon dress with a cut out panel. Mr. Bolton shook his head. Again I went back in to change into another dress.

These dresses were really nice and _really_ expensive.

"This one maybe?" I suggested as I walked out. Sighing this time.

"Too simple." Mr. Bolton remarked. "Maybe none of these dresses will fit me right." I claimed. Mr. Bolton raised his eyebrow _,_ amused.

"And why would you think that?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. Maybe because I ain't a tall blond with beautiful legs. I sighed.

"Go change." Mr. Bolton demanded sternly.

Seconds later I came out in strappy stripe midi dress. As I looked over at Mr. Bolton for a reaction, he sat there just looking at me.

"This won't do either?" I asked in exasperation. He rubbed his temple with his long index finger and his eyes looked me thoroughly up and down. All of a sudden a grin appeared on his face.

I bit my lip nervously. He still hadn't said something and I was waiting for him to do so.

He frowned. He stood up in an instant. "Please pick out some shoes and accessories to go with it." He ordered the woman.

 _Bossy._

The saleswoman murmured an answer and scurried off to find the items, leaving me and Mr. Bolton on our own. Mr. Bolton watched as the woman left and settled his eyes on me again. I bit my lip again, I was a nervous wreck. Don't like being watched, stared at or whatever.

"Don't." He said with a frown. I stared at him confused.

"Biting your lip." He explained impassively.

"Sorry. It's a habit." I replied. He sighed and rubbed his eyes for a second.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

He didn't reply. Instead his hand trailed down my waist. I took in a sharp breath by the sudden contact. My hands were shaking as he stepped closer. He's too close, I panicked.

"I found the perfect shoes to go with. About the accessories, I didn't know which one to choose."

The saleswoman interrupted us abruptly as she showed up holding two necklaces. In an instant, Mr. Bolton stepped away from me, his hand removed from my waist. Finally, I felt like I could breathe now.

"The one on the right." Mr. Bolton decided.

"Anything else?" She requested. Mr. Bolton simply shook his head.

 _Breathe Gabriella.._

 **End of chapter.**

 **Please review.**


	4. The cocktail party (Rewritten)

**Episode four**

* * *

I smiled yet another polite smile as Mr. Bolton and I strolled away from the couple we have been talking to for the last half hour. I let out a relieved sigh. Since we arrived we have been meeting and greeting people constantly. It was a wonder that we could catch a breath now.

I am not particularly complaining or anything. I loved meeting Mr. Bolton's clients, work associates, business partners and their wives and more. There are very influent people at this party but it is exhausting.

Too be honest I felt out of place at first. What would I talk about with these people? Would I be able to even hold up a conversation?

"Wine?"

Mr. Bolton interrupted my thoughts as he offered me a glass of wine. I gladly accepted it. I twitched my mouth to the side, not knowing what to say. Mr. Bolton also didn't seem to put effort in stirring up a conversation either.

"Troy! Gabriella!"

Our heads turned in the direction where that voice came from. I noticed three men approaching us. Well more like two men and a boy. I immediately recognized them as the other Bolton's.

The family picture I came across the internet really did them no good. It was an even more beautiful sight to see them together in person.

"Hi." I greeted them, a little flushed. I couldn't help but bite my lip.

"Hey Gabriella." Tristan greeted me with a grin.

Tyler stepped forward and shook my hand briefly. "Nice to see you again Gabriella."

"You're Troy's new secretary right? Tristan told me." The youngest Bolton showed me a boyish grin.

"Yes. Indeed." I answered.

"I'm Trey." He introduced. Not a shy boy at all.

"Nice to meet you Trey. I guess you'll also be joining Bolton Enterprises soon?" I inquired with a smile.

"Of course! In a couple of years I will be taking Troy's place." He exclaimed proudly.

Mr. Bolton snorts in response at his younger brother making only smirk in return.

"You'll see." Trey answered afterwards.

"There you children are!"

"Mom!" Trey called out to his mother as she approached. Lucille Bolton.

"What have you boys been up to?" She questioned as she kissed them all on the cheeks, one by one.

"Not much mom." Trey answered as she wrapped her arm around him _._ "I just met Troy's secretary."

Mrs. Bolton eyes met mine. She sent me a genuine smile making her eyes lit up and shook my hand. I returned her smile with also a genuine one.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton. My name is Gabriella Montez, very nice to meet you." I introduced and held out my hand which she gladly shook for a brief second.

"Hello. Nice to meet you too my dear. I'm Lucille Bolton."

"Beautiful name you have." Mrs. Bolton gushed. I offered her a 'thank you' with a shy smile.

"Are you having a great time?" She asked.

"I really am. I'm glad Mr. Bolton invited me."

"I'm delighted to hear that."

She sent me another smile before turning to her eldest son, Troy Bolton. "Did you get my text about dinner this weekend? You're coming right?"

"Yes, of course mother." He muttered. "That's settled then. Now if you will excuse me, I have some matters to attend to. Gabriella, dear, it was lovely to see you."

"Likewise, Mrs. Bolton."

"Trey, come." Mrs. Bolton tugged him at his arm, pulling him along with her.

"I will be seeing you guys this weekend. Six thirty at my house!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed as she disappeared into the crowd with Trey.

"Can you put that in my schedule?" Mr. Bolton asked quietly. "Will do, first thing in the morning tomorrow."

Mr. Bolton nodded.

"Troy!"

I noticed Mr. Bolton frown as he turned his head. I watched how yet another tall blonde woman with long beautiful legs strived towards us. She was wearing a white silk dress which hugged her curves beautifully.

"She has a major crush on Troy." Tristan informed me.

Mr. Bolton snorts in response.

"Hello Troy. Tristan. Tyler." She greeted, completely ignoring me. _How polite._

"Miss Ward." Tyler greeted back. Mr. Bolton nodded, acknowledging her presence.

"Kirsten! Have you met Gabriella? Troy's secretary. Gabriella, this is Kirsten. She's a family friend." Tristan introduced.

"Hello Kirsten. Nice to meet you." I said with a polite smile. She nodded at me.

"How are you guys doing?" She asked, mainly focused on my boss.

"Can't get any better." Tristan answered smiling. "Are you having a great time?"

"I am. So Troy, can I get a moment alone with you?" She asked with a smile on her face that seems like a seductive one.

"Is there something wrong?" Mr. Bolton asked with a frown. "No, I just want to have a nice conversation with you. If you don't mind."

"Ms. Montez is my date at the moment. I'm not much of a gentleman if I left her on her own." Mr. Bolton murmured.

I am pret-ty sure that's an excuse. I noted the evil glare Kirsten was sending me. _Jeez._

"She'll be fine with us." Tristan stated with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Mr. Bolton narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. Kirsten squeaked.

"That's settled then. Shall we Troy?"

Tyler quietly watched his brothers, amused. Mr. Bolton took in a sharp breath and nodded my way, excusing himself and strolled off with Kirsten by his side.

"I think he's not very pleased with you at the moment, Tristan." I enlightened, the obvious. He just smirked at me. In the corner of my eye I saw Tyler suppressing what seems like a hint of smile that's trying to break out on his lips.

* * *

"Your mother did an amazing job with this party Troy. As always" Kirsten praised. "She certainly did."

"So, um you brought your secretary as your date?" Kirsten questioned with a hint of disgust. Troy rubbed his chin with his long index finger.

"I guess you're referring to Miss Montez. I did. Why you ask?"

She shrugged. "I just wondered you could of have brought any other girl. Why your secretary out of all people?"

He raised an eyebrow at Kirsten, he looked a little amused. "I see nothing wrong with that. Do you?"

"It's just weird. You're not into her perhaps?" Kirsten questioned warily.

He tilted is head to one side. "

I don't see why that concerns you at all."

She frowned, her lips turning into a grim line. "I'm just being a friend, Troy. You never bring a date to these events. You never brought any of your former secretaries to these events."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I see your point. It seems I might be fond of Gabriella."

Kirsten frowned again. "In what way?" Mr. Bolton eyes darkened as he narrowed his eyes at Kirsten.

"Where are you going with your interrogation?" He questioned, his tone a little harsh. Kirsten blushed in embarrassment.

"Gabriella and I are purely professional. I have no romantic feelings for her."

As soon as Troy said that Kirsten eyes lit up, a smile curving her lips.

"Or for anyone else." He said firmly making her smile fade as fast as it came. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my date."

Troy nodded curtly at her and walked off to find his date. He shook his head in disbelief as he remembered his conversation with Kirsten. It didn't take him that long to find Ms. Montez. She was standing at the bar still accompanied by his two brothers.

"What's so funny?" He murmured as he approached them laughing about something.

"Nothing really. How was Kirsten?" Tristan asked in a curious tone, making his older brother snort at him. "What did she say?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Troy said a little annoyed with his brother.

"Okay, Okay. Anyways, Gabriella it was nice spending time with you. We should do it again. I see you at the office right?"

Gabriella responded with a soft smile and a nod. Tyler stepped forward shaking Gabriella's hand, saying his goodbye.

"You seem to get along pretty fine with my family." Troy murmured as his brother disappeared from their sight.

"That's because your family is really nice, Mr. Bolton. Although I haven't met your father yet." Gabriella mentioned. "I would have liked a chance to meet him."

"He's always preoccupied at this kind of events." Troy explained.

"Thank you for bringing me with you, sir. I enjoyed this. I don't often get to have conversations with such influent people." Gabriella spoke softly.

Troy smiled. A real, bright smile. Gabriella couldn't help but blush. Her boss rarely smiles like that.

"You are a bright and intelligent woman Gabriella." He admitted out of the sudden. Gabriella blushed again.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm quite exhausted." Gabriella revealed.

Troy nodded curtly and rested his hand on Gabriella's lower back. They headed towards the exit.

"Don't we need to inform your family that we're going?" Gabriella questioned. Troy shook his head.

"It's fine." He muttered. Gabriella just nodded and remained silent.

As they managed to get outside, his car pulled up immediately. As if he was waiting here the whole time for them. Maybe he was. Gabriella didn't dwell on that matter for long as usual his driver got out and held the backseat door open for them.

Troy offered his hand which Gabriella took and got in. Right after Troy joined her as well. George, his driver wasted no time and headed for the gates at the end of the driveway.

"This was my first formal event." Gabriella admitted. Troy looked at her amused.

"Well, there's more to come Miss Montez."

Gabriella nodded.

"Tomorrow I'm having a meeting with my wife." Troy announced suddenly.

Gabriella eyes widened.

How did she not know? She questioned herself. No one mentioned this to her. Gabriella wanted to roll her eyes at herself. She's his secretary, no one should have told her. She should have known.

"I'm sorry to inform but I didn't know you were married." Gabriella confessed, feeling embarrassed.

"She's not exactly my wife anymore. I filed for a divorce some time ago. Tomorrow it will be settled."

Gabriella frowned. How could she have missed such little detail?

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have known about that."

"Nothing to fret over." He replied with an impassive tone.

"Should I clear your schedule in the afternoon?"

Troy nodded.

"I also need you to cancel my date with Kyra Preston the day after tomorrow."

"Do you want it rescheduled?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Schedule your dinner with your family this weekend. Clear your schedule for tomorrow, just the afternoon and blow off Kyra Preston."

 _Shit. That came out wrong._ I barely dared to glance over at my boss. He looked bemused.

"I apologize Mr. Bolton. Wrong choice of words." I muttered quickly, embarrassed at what I said. He looked now amused rather than bemused but he didn't say anything.

 _Why did I say such a thing? Have I no filter?_ Gabriella wanted to hide.

"Don't worry. There are no girls left for you to blow off, Miss Montez." Mr. Bolton said with a small hint of an amused smile.

 _Is he teasing me?_

"I apologize again." Gabriella murmured, blushing uncontrollably.

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Please review.**


	5. His playful side (Rewritten)

**Episode five**

* * *

"My apologies, But I have no knowledge of further details on this matter. Mr. Bolton merely told me to cancel his appointment with you." I explained in exasperation.

This woman was driving me _insane._

"A date!" The woman on the other side of the phone exclaimed. "It's a date! Not an appointment. For god's sake, don't you know anything? I'm not a fucking business client."

I rolled my eyes excessively. Clearly, I had known that. But in what way do you exactly approach the girl your boss is..err, was dating?

"My apologies." I said as polite I could be. "I was instructed to cancel your _date_. That's all, Miss Preston." I continued, emphasizing the word 'date'.

I heard her growl. Disdain written all over her reaction. "I apologize on behalf of Mr. Bolton. I am sure he will get back to you as soon as he has the opportunity to. Mr. Bolton is a very busy man as we both know." I added in hope this would end the conversation. I got work to do… A lot of it.

She sighed in annoyance. "Is he at the office?"

"No, miss. He's out of the office and I don't think he'll be back until tomorrow." I informed her. She sighed again. "Where? Where did he go?"

"I'm not allowed to advertise my boss's whereabouts." I murmured.

Oh boy, another fit on its way.

"What do you think I am?! A stalker?! I think I am allowed to know where Troy is at the moment." She growled.

I was getting impatient. Like _really_ impatient.

"Miss Preston. It's out of my hands, I can't help you any further. Unfortunately, I have to let you go since I have a pile of work to do. Goodbye." I spoke steadily and hung up right after.

I ran my hand through my curls as I let out an exhausted sigh. Mr. Bolton sure knows how to pick them ladies. _Gosh_.

"How you doing over there?" Hilary asked sympathetically. I flashed her a halfheartedly smile.

"Dealing with those kind of girls is just exhausting."

"How about we take a break and go out to lunch?" Hilary proposed, smiling widely. I let out another sigh.

"I wish I could but I have so much work to finish. I better skip lunch today if I want to get this done by the end of the day. You go."

Hilary pouted.

"Fine. Want me to bring you anything?"

I grinned widely at Hilary. So glad she asked. "Please do. I'll pay you back later."

Hilary sprung out of her chair and waved her hand dismissively as she gathered her coat and purse.

"Don't be silly. My treat. You just owe me now. See you in a bit Gabriella!" She exclaimed as she headed out.

Now where was I? I asked myself as I looked around my desk. Oh right.. administration.

* * *

I yelped as a low deep voice called my name. _Jeez._ I almost had an heart attack there. God.

"Mr. Bolton." I breathed out as I stood up quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you."

It took me a second to realize that he wasn't alone. He nodded in acknowledgement. He continued introducing me to his wife Sarah Collins and her lawyer John Burke. I flashed them a polite smile and shook their hands briefly.

"Is there a meeting room available now?" Mr. Bolton asked. I nodded.

"I happen to know that the meeting room on the 19th floor is available for two hours. Tristan's meeting with his clients should have ended not so long ago." Mr. Bolton nodded curtly.

As we heard the elevator arrive our heads turned. Not a second later the door opened and Hilary stepped out with take-out in her hands. As she noticed that I wasn't alone she stopped in her tracks.

"Hello." She greeted politely.

"Hilary. This is Mrs. Collins and Mr. Burke." I introduced.

"Mrs. Bank, if you have the time can you show these two to the meeting room on the 19th floor?" Mr. Bolton asked. "I need to discuss something with Miss Montez."

Hilary nodded quickly. She hurried and put the take-out on her desk. After that she gestured to the lift. "Follow me please."

Mr. Bolton and I stood by my desk, watching the three of them getting into the elevator. As the door closed Mr. Bolton turned to face me.

"We had to take the meeting elsewhere." He rather explained. I nodded.

"There's no problem. I cleared your schedule for the rest of the day."

"Good. Any news?" He murmured quietly. I pondered for a bit. "Nothing that I know of."

"How did it go with Kyra?" He asked. I winced so slightly.

"Not so well, too be honest. But nothing I can't handle."

He rubbed his chin with his index finger.

"My apologies for that."

"How was your meeting so far?" I asked. It wasn't like I was curious or something. I just asked out of politeness. Just so you know.

"We hit a rough patch. But nothing I can't handle." He muttered.

I nodded. Wondering what kind of rough patch, it was.

"Want me to get you something to drink?" I offered. He shook his head.

"Oh. I almost forgot."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The dinner reservation you wanted canceled, I forgot to call the restaurant to let them know." I explained quickly and picked up the earpiece of the phone.

His hand swiftly covered my hand that held the earpiece. I took in a sharp breath as I felt his hand on my mine. My eyes found his. Gently he pulled the earpiece out of my hands and put it back in its place.

"No need for that." He said firmly.

I fumbled with my fingers.

"err.. don't I need to cancel that?" I questioned confused.

"No. I decided to attend it after all." He stated.

"Oh. Should I inform Miss Preston then?"

He rubbed his chin as he lazily gazed at me. "No. I've decided. We're going for dinner."

"We?" I stammered. He nodded.

"We." He affirmed afterwards and headed towards the lift. "After work."

My mouth dropped open as I followed.

"My treat. This is my way to show my appreciation for your excellent work so far. And my divorce will be finalized. That's something to celebrate right?"

He pressed the button and stood beside each other, waiting for it to arrive. "Depends but sure. Dinner I can do" I answered.

"Good. When are you ready to leave?"

"Err, I still have some work left. How about six?" He nodded firmly and stepped into the elevator.

"Now if you will excuse me. I have wife to divorce."

A small chuckle played on his lips. I couldn't help but giggle at his playfulness. I watched him pressed the button for the 19th floor.

"See you at six, Gabriella." He said in a low husky tone as he winked at me.

"Good luck."

And then the doors to the elevator closed and he was gone. I felt myself blushing red. Just now I saw an other side of him. The playful kind. I like the playful Mr. Bolton. I smiled to myself as I turned on my heel.

I glanced at the take-out on Hilary's desk.

 _No need for that anymore._ I thought to myself.

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Please review.**

 **I didn't change much in this chapter but oh well. I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Dinner with Mr Bolton (Rewritten)

**Episode six**

Hmm.. how much time do I got left?

I glanced at my silver watch. Okay, less than ten minutes. I think I am ready to go. I did everything I needed to do right?

I went through my to-do list carefully. Thank god I was able to do everything that I needed to. It's been hectic. Mr. Bolton was out of the office for the whole afternoon leaving me to do more than I have to. I had to take over some of his work because they still needed it to be done,

I leaned back in my chair on a sigh. But I have nothing to complain. He is nice enough to take me out to dinner, right?

Throughout my working I've been thinking about how it could get awkward. I mean I honestly don't know what to talk about and Mr. Bolton isn't much of a talker is he?

Maybe I should have politely declined. Now I was in for an awkward, nerve-wrecking dinner alone with Mr. Bolton. I sighed. Everyone has pretty much left. No one ever stays after working hours expect me…and Mr. Bolton. Not always but most of the time.

I might win the best employee of the year contest. I shook my head smiling to myself.

Oh right!

I need to call Zeke. I quickly dug my fingers into my purse and after rummaging for a couple of seconds I fished my phone out it.

I rang his phone which he answered on the second ring.

"Gabs! I don't have much time but what's up?"

"Hey Zeke. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out for dinner." I announced.

"Oh, with who?" He asked curiously. "Just someone from work. That's all."

"Glad you're making friends already." He stated.

Well, not exactly a friend. It's my boss and I don't think this can be considered friends having dinnerbut there's no point in telling him this insignificant matter.

"I'm going to stick around for a little longer at the restaurant. I'm trying something new." He continued.

After knowing him for quite some time I am positive that there's this boyish grin playing on his face.

"Good for you." I beamed.

"I'll make sure to bring some samples for you Gabs."

I grinned.

"You better. So I'll see you later then."

"See you at home, angel." With that said he hung up.

"so I'm just someone from work?"

I startled. Mr. Bolton! How long has he been standing there? And how come I don't ever notice him approaching?

"I didn't mean it quite like that." I murmured as I watch him resting his arms on frosted glass of my cubicl, staring at me.

I watched his mouth twist to the side.

"Boyfriend?" He questioned.

I shook my head wryly. Why does he want to know?

"ah, roommate?" I nodded. "We've been friends for quite some time."

And why am I telling him this? And isn't he talkative today? He straightened himself, his arms falling to his side.

"You're ready?" He asked as his eyes traveled to the files on my desk. My eyes followed his gaze. Shoot! I almost forgot.

"Right." I muttered.

I gathered the files and hid them in one of my drawers.

"I'm ready." I exclaimed as I threw on my coat, grabbed my purse and turned off the computer.

Troy nodded and tilted his head to the elevator. Gesturing me to walk first. So I did and he was quick to follow behind me.

….

As I expected we were surrounded by complete silence. Mr. Bolton was casually sipping on the wine he ordered for us. And I? I was looking at anything but him, fumbling my fingers and feeling _very_ awkward.

Since we got here I've been thinking about what to say, what to talk about. I came to realize that I know very little of Mr. Bolton and what he is like. He's my boss for god's sake. I should know _something._

He was married to Sarah Collins. Has three younger brothers. His mother throws great parties. He's a man of few words. I guess that sums it up.

"Why don't you drink something?"

With his long index finger he pointed at the glass of wine in front of me. _Yes, sir._ I thought sardonically. I chewed on my bottom lip and like he told me to, I tilted my glass and I took a sip of my wine. I moaned softly in pleasure, enjoying, savoring the taste of it.

What kind of wine is this? I wondered. As if he could read my thoughts Mr. Bolton answered my unspoken question. I nodded slowly in response. I bet this costs more than the whole outfit I am wearing now. Possibly more than my whole garderobe.

"Delightful." I acknowledge, raising my glass. I took one more before I placed it back on the table.

"I hope you don't mind but I ordered for the both of us." Mr. Bolton mentioned unapologetically.

I twisted my mouth to the side. That's why the waiter didn't take up my order. When I saw Mr. Bolton interacting with the waiter not able to hear what they were saying, I just figured it had something to with…

I don't know. I got nothing.

One more thing to add to what I know about Mr. Bolton. I had almost forgotten that. He's a complete freak. I raised an eyebrow. I might be overstepping here but I couldn't help myself.

"You also order food for the women you take out for dinner without their consent?" I mumbled.

His face expressed a slight surprised but amused look due to my forwardness. He ran his index finger along his jaw, stroking it gently. His elbowed moved to lean on the table, his thumb and index finger cupping his chin.

"I aim to please Mrs. Montez. Always. I'm sure you're going to enjoy the food I ordered." He simply said.

"Fair enough." I murmured.

"So what did you order?" I asked curious. He winked at me.

"You'll see."

Yet again, there was silence.

"This place is quite nice." I blurted out. A desperate attempt to fill the silence.

"It is. One of many in New York." He muttered.

I took my time glancing around the place. Trying to waste some time.

Either way, I won't mind coming to a restaurant like this once in a while. But with what Mr. Bolton is paying me, I am likely to enjoy fancy restaurants more than once a month. As I looked back at Mr. Bolton I caught him staring at me.

"What about every Friday we have dinner together?" He proposed.

 _Say what?_

"Um.." I cleared my throat as nothing barely came out.

"If you're up for it." He added.

Every Friday dinner with Mr. Bolton? I don't know.. I pondered for a bit.

"Why not?" I finally said.

That could be a great chance to get to know him.

He nodded. "Good. Speaking of dinners, as you know I'm having dinner at my parent's house. My brothers are bringing a friend. A female friend. Even Trey."

I smiled at the thought of the little Bolton with a girl. He doesn't need any help in _that_ department.

"And so they expect you to bring someone as well?" I tried guessing and it seems I guessed right since he nodded.

"I see. Ms. Collins seems not an option anymore." I teased a little.

He let out a low chuckle which made me smile in return. Gladly he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Ms. Sparks perhaps?" I suggested. I wanted to roll my eyes at the thought of her. "I cut off ties with her."

 _Thank god!_ Wouldn't be able to handle another phone call from her.

"Kyra Preston?" He shook his head. I frowned. Who else? Hmm.

"Kirsten?" He crunched his nose.

He looked so cute doing that, I thought to myself.

"Not fond of her?" I questioned curiously. "Something like that."

I smiled softly. "I heard she got a crush on you."

He shrugged. "Back to the issue. I need you to join me."

I choked. Now he was the one frowning. "Is it that much of a bad idea?"

I shook my head furiously. "No. I just didn't expect you to ask me of all people."

He nodded understanding. "To me you're _the_ person to ask."

Okay and why is that? Instead of asking I agreed to join him. Without thinking.. Lately I have been doing that a lot with him.

"One other thing. I need your advice."

My eyebrows raised in surprise. Mr. Bolton needs _my_ advice.

"Sure. For what might it be?"

"My friend Chad and his wife are expecting. I need to buy them a present but the thing is I have no idea what." He explained.

I smiled widely at the thought of him buying baby presents. Luckily for him I know one or two things about that.

"I think I might be able to help you."

He smiled. Whoa! And Mr. Bolton smiles again!

"Thank you Gabriella."

"No problem. We can go shopping once your free from work." I suggested.

"Sunday sounds good to you?"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

I chewed my bottom lip. We were running out of things to talk about and the food hasn't arrived. As if on cue, the waiter approached with our orders. Talk about perfect time, I said sarcastically to myself.

"You are going to enjoy this very much." Mr. Bolton spoke with confidence.

 **Next chapter coming soon.**

 **Hope you liked it. I like to know your thoughts regarding the story, so please review!**

 **Be sure to check out my other story. 'Troy's dream girl'**


	7. AN

Hello readers!

I know i have been neglecting you guys and also my stories and for that i am very sorry.

I just want to let you know i'm working on more chapters, soon there will be new chapters

But first...

I am rewriting the chapters of Mr. Bolton's secretary!

Currently I just finished rewriting the first chapter and now i'm unto the next. I hope you will find the time to re-read the chapters i will be rewriting and let me know what you think of it! Your opinions are much appreciated.

I hope to finish as soon as possible so i could continue writing the story.

Again I apologize for neglecting the story.

xoxo


	8. Family dinner part 1

**Episode seven**

* * *

I sighed in exasperation and bit my lip pensively. I went over to stand in front of my mirror to take another glance at myself. Is this really the right outfit to wear? I wondered for the millionth time now.

I went with a Reem Acra cream satin mini dress. The diamante detail on the collar leaving a little need for further accessorization. As for shoes I was wearing sleek black closed-toe stilettos. I thought that was the best choice to go with this dress.

I kept my make-up to a minimal, deciding to go with a natural look. And my hair? I just straightened my dark brown curls. I didn't want to do anything big with my hair so I kept it simple.

My outfit overall was also simple. It was just a family dinner right? So I thought simple was the right look to go for.

"Looking good Montez."

My head whipped around. There stood Zeke leaning casually against my bedroom's doorframe with his arm crossed over his chest. He cheekily smiled at me which I returned.

"Don't I always?" I said as a joke. A chuckle escaped his lips. "So what is this family dinner all about?"

I shrugged, not sure myself. I don't even know why I agreed in the first place. This is so weird on many levels.

"I think the reason my boss asked me is because he wouldn't have to go out of his way to find himself a date."

"Or he has taken a very much liking to you? Not on a professional level either way." Zeke teased with a grin. I shook my head laughing at how ridiculous that seems. My boss hasn't any interest in me and I am sure of it. Besides, have you met his ex-wife? Blonde, perfect, flawless, gorgeous and the list goes on.

"I don't think so. No wait, I _know_ so."

Zeke pushed himself off of the doorframe and took a seat on the edge of my bed leaning on an elbow as he raised an eyebrow at me. "He asks you to a family dinner. You, his secretary."

I rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth to recuperate but before a reply could escape my mouth a beep-like sound rang throughout the apartment. Zeke and I looked at each other.

"Want me to get it?"

"No, it's fine. I will. Can you get my purse behind you?" I asked Zeke as I rushed over to the intercom at the front door. I pushed the button and told Mr. Bolton I would be down in a second.

Zeke appeared from my bedroom and handed me my purse.

"Why don't you call him up? I like to meet this boss of yours." He exclaimed with a mischievous smile curving his lips.

I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"Another time maybe."

Zeke grabbed my coat and hold it out for me. "Have fun Gabs. Not too much though if you know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my coat out of Zeke's grasp. He kindly held the door open for me and I said my goodbye before rushing myself to the elevator. I figured Mr. Bolton isn't the type of person who likes to wait long. Or wait at all for something or someone.

The elevator door opened as I reached the lobby. As I walked by the reception desk the doorman behind it greeted me politely before offering me to call a cab for me. I shook my head and explained I already got myself a ride.

I headed for exit and through the door that was made of glass it revealed Mr. Bolton as he stood there patiently waiting with his hands in his pockets. As I walked through the door I could take a better glimpse at what he was wearing. He wore a very dark navy, two-buttoned suit with a notched collar and flapped pockets.

He looked absolutely handsome. Well like always I guess. It will take some time to get used to the fact that Mr. Bolton is a really gorgeous man. I was soon brought out my reverie as Mr. Bolton finally spoke.

"You look great Miss Montez."

Something told me he said that more out of courtesy then as a compliment. Nevertheless, I cracked out a tight-lipped smile. "Thank you."

"Ladies first."

He gestured to the car parked right ahead of us which I didn't recognize. It was a really beautiful car, different than the ones he normally makes his appearance in. I always see him in a black SUV or a mercedes sedan but now it was an Audi. What kind? I don't know. I have never really been a car person. But I had always wanted an Audi.

"It's a black Audi rs7 Sportback. You like it?" Mr. Bolton spoke as he watched me in amusement. It's as if he could read my mind again or something. I nodded in response.

"That is an amazing car that you have, Mr. Bolton."

In the corner of my eye I saw a hint of a smile playing at the curves of his mouth. "Come on. It's a long drive to Connecticut."

It took us more than an hour before we arrived at his parent's house. Actually the word mansion was a better fit for their house. It was a huge! Right after Mr. Bolton and I were let into the house by the maid she took our coats and led us to the living room where everyone else was waiting for us. It seemed we were the last one to arrive. There I was first met with Lucille and Jack Bolton, his parents. I greeted them both as politely as I could.

"Hello Gabriella! Nice to see you again." Lucille greeted, hugging me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hello to you too mom." Troy Bolton murmured. In response his mother waved her hand dismissively at him.

"This is my husband Jack Bolton. I assume you haven't met him right Gabriella?"

I nodded with a polite smile and shook Mr. Bolton's hand briefly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Bolton."

Mr. Bolton smiled heartedly. "Same goes for you. I heard you just recently started working at the company. How is Bolton Enterprises treating you so far?"

"With great care, sir."

"That's always good to hear."

"Do you want something to drink Gabriella?" Lucille offered.

"Sure that would be lovely."

"Jack could you get Gabriella something to drink while I check up on the food. Troy you know the way around here." Lucille spoke.

Jack nodded and excused himself to get a drink for me.

"Do you need any help Mrs. Bolton?" I questioned. It would only be fit for me to hand my help to being invited to dinner at someone else his house. Besides, my mother would probably have me crucified if I didn't show any manners.

"Of course not dear. You just make yourself comfortable okay? Now if you will excuse me I'll be right back." Lucille smiled at me one last time before heading to the kitchen I assume.

"I feel disregarded. Seems my mother as taken quite a liking to you." Troy Bolton murmured in my ear. A soft giggle escaped as I looked at my boss who had an amused look played out on his face. "Let's go greet the rest."

I scurried behind Troy Bolton as he strode towards the four people who were sitting on the couch indulged in a conversation together. Troy Bolton cleared his throat which caught all their attention.

The petite blond woman was the first one to make a move. She stood up in an instant and wrapped Troy in a suffocating hug. "Hey Troy! How are you big guy?"

Troy Bolton let out a small chuckle, briefly returning the hug. "Hello Sharpay. I want to introduce you to Gabriella Montez. My secretary."

Sharpay was it? Sharpay was petite and blonde with brown hazelnut-colored eyes. She looked at me carefully. Almost skeptical it seems. "Hello Gabriella."

"Hello, Sharpay right? It is nice to meet you. If you don't mind me saying, but I love your shoes." I said with a smile.

I watched her as a wide grin spread across her beautiful features. "Sharpay Evans, yes and why thank you!"

I beamed at her. In the corner of my eye I noticed Troy Bolton rolling his eyes.

"Sharpay is our childhood friend." Tristan informed. He stood up and shook my hand. "Nice to see you again Miss Montez."

"Likewise Mr. Bolton." I responded which caused him to smirk.

Tyler stood up next and shook my hand. We exchanged two or three words before he introduced me to his fiancée Alyssa. That was a shock for me. I really didn't think he would already be engaged. It is likely not that absurd since he got a well-paid job, enough to start a family.

"Where is Trey?" Troy questioned in general.

"Somewhere in the house playing with Caroline." Tristan responded.

We started to evolve into a conversation and seconds later Jack Bolton joined the conversation after he handed me a glass of white wine. We were talking about Tyler and Alyssa's upcoming wedding. They still hadn't decided on a date leave alone which venue and the guest list and everything actually.

This was driving Sharpay insane because if it was up to her the wedding would take place tomorrow. The reason for that is from what I gathered A. she loves weddings and B. She was their wedding planner and she couldn't wait to plan their wedding.

"I want to be planning each and every wedding of my little boys." Sharpay exclaimed excited. The three brothers groaned at this while Jack, Alyssa and I just laughed.

"You won't be planning my wedding anytime soon." Tristan stated.

"If you would just allow me to match you to someone you would be married in no time but no you insist on rejecting my help. You know, I do know some lovely ladies." Sharpay explained in a huff. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"You were the one who introduced Troy to Sarah and you know what happened?" Tristan questioned sarcastically. Sharpay was now the one to roll her eyes. "That was all Troy's fault."

Troy scoffed as he glared at the two of them. "Care to talk about something else than my failured marriage?"

"But we love talking about you and your failure of a marriage." Tristan spoke, clearly out to annoy his older brother. Sharpay nodded with a smirk. "I agree."

"I am going to get a drink." Troy said in a huff. "Do you want a drink as well Miss Montez?"

I was about to say I had plenty enough as I noticed my glass was still half full before Sharpay cut in. "God just call her by her first name Troy and don't you think one of us liked something to drink? I know I do."

"I think I would like another drink as well." Tristan continued.

Troy ignored Tristan and Sharpay blatantly. His hand carefully wrapped around my upper arm and he gently pulled me along as he started walking. "I am going to give Miss Montez a tour." He simply stated.

"Excuse me." I said hurriedly to excuse myself from the others as I was pulled away by my boss.

"I thought you were getting a drink?" Tristan called out as we exited the living room.

"Stop bothering your brother Tristan." Jack ordered.

"But dad it is fun to annoy Troy."

Jack shook his head with a smile. "I'll be in the kitchen."

 **Review!**

 **I try to post the next chapter today as well!**


	9. Family dinner part 2

**Episode eight**

* * *

"I can't believe you grew up in this house. I mean this house is the kind I dream about!" I exclaimed excited.

And I wasn't lying. This house got everything I would ever want in a house but could probably never afford it. After Troy pulled me away from his relatives he took it upon himself to give me a grand tour around the house. A way to kill time before dinner's ready.

I must say the size of the pool is almost 10 times bigger than my living room and my living room is a far cry from small. Should I mention they have an inside pool _and_ an outside pool?! Like how much money do they earn to afford all this? I would probably faint trying to guess how much the Bolton's made in a month. Probably their month's salary is my year salary.

In the far corner I think I detected a small grin on Troy Bolton's face as he tentatively watched me roaming around. I couldn't help but blush, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed.

"I didn't grow up in this house." Troy finally spoke.

I frowned in response. Obviously confused.

"We moved from Albuquerque to New York about 8 … or 9 years ago. Around that time, I went to college and stayed in dorms and right after I went to live on my own."

"So none of you grew up in this house?" I questioned.

"That's right."

"How did your dad manage to keep a company running from that far away?" I asked with a hint of curiousness found in my tone.

"We were originally based at Albuquerque but we came to realization that it would do us more good if we were based at New York so we packed up and moved here." He explained.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Ever thought of going back someday?"

"Albuquerque has nothing to offer me." He stated in an instant without even having to think it over. I nodded in understatement.

I know exactly where he's coming from. Just like Albuquerque had nothing to offer Troy Bolton, L.A. also didn't have anything to offer me which led me here, to New York. When Zeke mentioned that he was moving to New York and proposed I come with I had no reason to decline.

Besides I was up for a fresh new start. In the beginning it was somewhat scary because I moved to a strange city I am not familiar with and with no family. My only friend would be Zeke.

Luckily for me, moving here was the best thing I could ever do. I have a great apartment that I could perfectly afford. A roommate who's my best friend and world's greatest cook. Well-paid job which I enjoy very much and a boss I can cope with.

Troy led me into a room what seems like a small library room. Automatically I started to observe the room as I walked around the two sofas that stood in the midst opposite from each other with a coffee table in between. Around it were bookshelves placed in the corners of the room which were full of old books making the room smell musty.

It's kind of a little weird but I am one of those people who actually likes the scent of musty old books.

Furthermore, I like to read. Sometimes I still read a book before going to sleep. When I was younger I used to read like all the time. Literally. I wasn't the type to go to parties or something.. not at all actually. I just spend my weekends mostly reading on my balcony peacefully. Now I have a pretty busy job and don't have as much free time as I used to so reading a book doesn't always fit into my daily routine. Sadly.

Curious to know what kind of books Troy's father reads I went over to one of the bookshelves and let my eyes wander freely from a book to another.

A familiar scent filled my nostrils which I came to know all too well these days. In the corner of my eye I faintly saw Troy's profile standing right behind me, just inches apart.

I find my heart beating faster than usual.

I scold myself to relax and breathe. I always get so worked up when he's this close and I have no idea why. Could it be that I find him very attractive? Is it attraction? Could be that. I finally breathed out slowly. That's nothing huge. I am simply attracted to him like every other female would be.

"My father sometimes spends a whole day in here just reading books." He spoke with a husky tone which send shivers down my spine.

Okay, I think I am _really_ attracted to him. It doesn't help that he's gorgeous as fuck.

"He's a book lover. Something he and I have in common." I replied.

Trying to catch a glance of Troy I turned my head so to look over my shoulder and found him looking at me. I offered him my sweet smile before staring ahead at the books again.

"This book is one of my favorites." As he said that he rested his hand just above my lower back to stretch his free arm to grab a book from the top shelve. He forwarded the book into my small hands.

'To kill a mocking bird' it said. I couldn't help but smile. I wouldn't imagine Troy reading a book in his life. Ever.

"This is also one of my favorites. Didn't think you read Mr. Bolton." I admitted on a giggle. "Which books have you read as well? 1984 is also a good one."

"Just this one." He said after letting out a low chuckle.

"Oh..right. It's just the way you said it made it seem you read other books too." I said quietly, embarrassed. I put the book back in his place.

Troy gestured to the sofa for me to take a seat. So I did and he followed after sitting down next to me. "I know I did."

I looked back at him confused. He grimaced.

"Failed attempt to impress you."

I threw my head back as laughter erupted my mouth for a few seconds. "I think the company you run is enough to impress me for a life time."

"Good to know." He said with a hint of a smile.

I bit my lip nervously and averted my gaze somewhere else to avoid him seeing me blush. Was he flirting with me? Gosh. I don't know anymore.

"I read 'To kill a mockingbird' when I was 16 for a school assignment. To my surprise I actually liked the book. Reading still isn't my thing though." He told me.

"And what is your thing Troy Bolton?"

"It used to be basketball but now? I am not so sure."

"You were in the basketball team?" I asked curiously. He nodded. "Yes. In high school."

"Let me guess. You were definitely the basketball captain."

"Guessed right."

"And you were the most popular guy in school dating the most popular girl in school?"

"I guess so."

"What was her name? The girl you dated."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. Unwilling to answer that question.

"Sharpay." He finally answered gruffly.

My jaw dropped. I don't think I was even trying to hold back but I burst out in a fit of laughter. I would never imagine Troy and Sharpay dating. Wow. No words..

Troy frowned as I continued laughing for a bit more.

"I wasn't thinking back then. Trust me." He murmured quietly. I giggled in response.

"How was it like dating her?"

"Horrible."

"Why so?"

"She's a fucking pain in the ass. That's why."

My eyes lit up as I laughed again. "That's something I would of want to see. You two dating."

"For me it is a bitter memory. We both weren't even serious about it. We just gave everyone what they wanted to get them off our back."

I smiled. Troy never has been this talkative. Ever. Maybe because we are at a non-professional place.

"Tell me about your high school experience." He spoke bringing me out of my reverie.

"Nothing special really. I was a really boring teenager. Not popular or anything." I said blushing.

"Do tell."

"My parents and I used to move around a lot because of my dad's job. So I never really had any friends. We'd lose contact or something. At this one school I participated in a school activity." I blushed red. "The school decathlon. I was kind of this freaky math girl."

"You are indeed very intelligent."

"I never went to prom."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Who did you date in high school?" Troy questioned bluntly taking me by suprise for a second.

"Josh Hamptons. Captain of the football team." I answered.

"Well wasn't he a lucky guy?"

I blushed shyly.

The door opened just a crack making our heads turn around. Trey's head popped in the gap between the doorframe and the door itself. A cheeky grin displayed on his face.

"Troy, mom is looking for you. Dinner's ready." Trey informed. "Hey Gabriella!"

I waved at him with a smile. He returned the smile before shutting the door before he left. I heard Troy sigh as he stood up.

"Ready?" He asked as he held out his hand. I nodded as I stood up as well and slid my hand into his. "I am starving."

"Good.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Gift-shopping

**Episode Nine**

* * *

Unconsciously my lips curved into a small smile as I rolled my eyes at Troy. That's right, my boss Troy Bolton. Now you are wondering why am I at the shopping center with my superior right? The answer is simple. I am helping him to buy a present for his best friend and wife and to tell you from what I can tell, Troy is terrible at buying someone a gift.

He opted for buying some expensive wine just to get this over with. It is supposed to be a gift to celebrate their newborn so wine might not be a good idea. Not at all actually. Then he suggested to buy breastfeeding supplies when we came across them. Is it just me or would that just be awkward to have your guy friend buy that for you?

And maybe she won't even use it which makes the present unnecessary and useless. Last thing you need is stuff you don't need. So that won't do it either.

Then he proposed to pay for their stay at a hotel with a wellness center for the next weekend. That is just a bad idea if the pregnant woman is overdue in a couple of days. If it wasn't for that it would actually be a perfect present.

"I can't come up with anything."

"It doesn't have to be a fancy gift just something really thoughtful and personal." I explained.

He sighed deeply as his shoulders sagged in exasperation. He rested a hand on his hips as the other started rubbing his chin tediously.

"What do you have in mind?" He finally asked. He lowered his head a little so his eyes leveled mine.

"What have they bought so far for the baby?" I questioned.

"Clothes. Diapers. Bottles. Pacifiers. Supplies mostly. What about that?" He inquired. He tilted his head back a little so to gesture me to turn around.

"The diaper genie." He announced to me. I shook my head.

"Diapers are needed. The Diaper Genie et cetera? Not so much."

Troy sighed again.

"Did you think of buying a crib? Car seat for the baby?"

I noticed a small grin appear on his face that disappeared after a couple of seconds. "This is why I brought you with me. I could also look for high chairs and strollers so to speak."

"You could but I think they want to look for one themselves because there is such a variety and they have their own needs to consider."

"Fuck. I'll just buy a crib or a car seat. Or both." Troy murmured as he briskly walked off.

Before I even know it a soft giggle escaped my lips. My effort to suppress it rather increased its strength. I admit it feels good seeing Troy Bolton in a fuss over buying a present for a couple who are expecting. There is something that Troy Bolton isn't good at. Because honestly Troy seemed like the person to have it all…perfect…flawless.

"Is a blue car seat okay? I don't know the gender of their baby. They won't tell me." Troy informed as he held up two different car seats both in blue. I nodded with a smile.

"Blue is perfect. I think it is fit for a boy _and_ a girl."

"Great. Now which one? I can't choose between these two."

"They both look nice. Maybe you should look at which one is easy to use. Things like that." I said.

He nodded. "Good thinking. Be right back."

I strolled around the store, taking my time looking around at all the baby stuff. There is quite some unnecessary stuff in here. Like that Diaper genie thing. Who actually needs it? Regular diapers are good enough right?

I spin around as I heard my name being called. Troy stood there a little clueless as he held on to a car seat he apparently decided on. Something tells me he has no clue of what he's doing. I smiled at the thought.

"I will take this one." Troy stated. "It seems good."

I bit my lip, trying to suppress the laugh that's trying to escape my mouth.

"So how come you know so much about this kind of stuff? Do you have a kid?" he asked.

I shook my head abruptly. "It is just I have a lot of nieces and nephews. I used to baby sit them sometimes. "

"That explains." He said dismissively.

"Hello! Is there anything I can help you with?" A perky teenage girl around the age of 18 intervened as she approached us.

I couldn't help but notice that her eyes were fixated on Troy the whole time she spoke. Troy offered her a charming bare-teeth smile that made her blush slightly.

"Do we?" Troy questioned me. I shrugged in response.

"What are you and your wife looking for exactly?" she asked smiling.

Her eyes met mine for a brief second before looking back at Troy. It is really funny to see someone other than me being star struck by Troy his looks. I saw Troy looking at me in the corner of his eye with a smirk played on his lips.

"Oh, you got it wrong. I am not his wife. Just a..friend." I mentioned. Her smile widened.

Troy let out a low chuckle at my response.

"We got the car seat covered. Now I am just looking for a suitable crib." Troy finally answered her questioned.

"For a newborn?" She questioned. Troy nodded. "Sure. Follow me, this way please."

We followed after the girl as she led us to where the cribs were. As we arrived she started showing us different kinds of cribs and which one she would advise buying and which one not.

"Any questions?"

"No thank you. That was all." Troy responded.

"You helped us a lot." I added.

"Glad to hear so. Have a nice day then." After she spoke she took one last glance at Troy before she headed back to the counter.

"So what do you think?"

"I would go for the one she suggested."

"Great, we are finally done."

I smiled halfheartedly.

"I think they will like your presents."

He returned the smile with a grin. "We will find out tonight, won't we?"

Wait what? My facial expression turned into a confused one.

"We will?"

"They are having a get-together. And I am expecting you to join." He simply said.

"You are?" I questioned still confused.

"You are coming with right?"

"I am?"

"Guess you are."

"If you don't mind me saying but I don't know them."

"Then this will be a great chance for you to get to know them."

"But..I can't..I.. I just can't come uninvited to such a personal matter."

"They won't mind. I am 100% sure. Besides they always bother me to bring a female friend for once."

I inhaled a deep breath. God Troy Bolton is just too much.

 **End of the chapter!**

 **Thank you for waiting so patiently.**


End file.
